


old one-shots

by rumiah



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, canon has been broken in half, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumiah/pseuds/rumiah
Summary: these are around 2 years old. they're not particularly Good but they were important to me, as a young lesbian figuring themself out and writing these fics to assure myself that loving girls is good and not gross at all. most of them have never seen the light of day until now because of how embarrassed i was to share them. some of these might be ended abruptly, but i have no intention of fixing it. sorry





	1. poem

**Author's Note:**

> mentions of death, suicide.

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I love your soft hair  
and your lips, too

The cherry tree blossoms  
with the souls of the dead  
This is something you hate  
This is something you dread

You can not stand  
the power you hold  
They all die, no matter how brave  
no matter how bold

I didn't expect  
to see you like this  
There's only despair,  
no happiness, no bliss

I cried my eyes out  
It had been a while  
That was something so twisted  
so rotten, so vile

A knife in your stomach  
fingers touching so slightly  
Your eyes are dead  
no longer alive or lightly

A hand-written note  
with my name at the top  
"I'll love you forever  
and I'll never ever stop

I'm sorry for this  
To invoke death  
in every life, every soul  
I think it's time I should've slept."

Now you're a ghost,  
and I'm sharing this with you  
At least we're together now  
Roses are red, violets are blue


	2. oopsie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flandre has a bad dream

Flandre was unable to move, A lazer in the face. Rumia was knocked back; her opponent was much stronger. Flandre's feet were cemented to the ground. Her loved was out of her reach. "Stop it!" But her cry was not heard. "Get away!" It's like she didn't exist.  
Knocked out of the sky, Rumia fell. It looked like she was going to hit the ground, and that's when the cement broke.  
That's when Flandre rushed towards her, feet clanking against the pavement. The body fell into outstretched arms. Flandre hugged Rumia so tight, almost crying. Rumia hung on, crying into Flandre's shoulder.

Flandre woke up still holding onto Rumia. She tightened her grip and her breathing slowed. "I'm glad you're safe," she said. "Call me whenever you're in trouble, and I'll save you."

"Did you have a nightmare?" Rumia was awake. 

"Yes, and you were hurt really badly."

"It's a nightmare -- not real." A kiss on the cheek. "Go back to sleep." Rumia hugged tighter. "Please."

**Author's Note:**

> dw it gets happier.... Soon


End file.
